Later that year
by alyjane1
Summary: In the months after Maria saved the valley her and Robin spend every day together. Leading up to an amazing finish so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Maria P.O.V.  
I watched Robin out my window and zoned out what ever was saying. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. I wish I was kissing those lips and not staring at them through my classroom window. I glanced at but she was paying no attention to me so I looked back at Robin and blew him a kiss. Telling him the my lessons were almost done. Then we could go walking in the woods while holding hands and joking.  
Robin P.O.V.  
I watched Maria from the edge of the forest. She was watching me too and I loved every second of it. She looked beautiful in the red dress with lace up her neck and ribbons in her hair. She looked behind her to -something. I looked back to her and she blew me a kiss. I knew exactly what that meant. She was almost done and then we could go to the tree house and kiss till our lips hurt.  
5 minutes later  
"Robin!"  
I watch as my beautiful Maria ran towards me. When she reached me she jumped on me and we both hit the ground. Me breaking her fall of course. She kissed me. Hard. I loved it when she kissed me and every time she did I fell deeper and deeper in love with her. If that's possible. She looked like and angel now that I could see the rest of her dress. Long but no train and lace every where. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pull her close again but before I could kiss her she jumped up and ran into the forest.  
"You'll have to catch me!"  
Maria P.O.V.  
I ran playfully away from my love and into the forest. Knowing that he'd catch me and pretend to be mad, then bring me to the tree house and we'd kiss and talk all day. I'd lay in his strong arms and stare into his beautiful blue eyes and he'd kiss my forehead and tell me story's about his adventures in the forest. The best part is I would love every second of it.  
"Got ya!"  
I felt something grab my arm and spin me around and to my not surprise it was my beautiful blue eyes and strong, proud fetchers.  
"Oh no."  
I whispered in his ear and I felt him pull me closer. He picked me up bridal style and we walk forward almost to the tree house.  
"Can I tell you something Maria?"  
I looked into his eyes and said,  
"Of course my rebel."  
He stopped and looked down in to my eyes and said the sweetest thing I'd ever herd,  
"I love you."  
I didn't hesitate when I said,  
"I love you too Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

Maria P.O.V.

When we got to the tree house Robin set me down witch I was not happy with. I liked being close to him. I grabbed his hand and drug him up the stairs. When we got to the top I pulled him over to the bed and smashed my lips to his. We made out for awhile then he pushed me back on the bed. I ran my hands up his shirt and over his abs. He started to really kiss me. Not easily like normal. I mean he really started to kiss me and I loved it.

Robins P.O.V.

Maria turned me on. I pushed her back against the bed and I felt her hands go up my shirt. I started to forget she was a princess and really kiss her. I felt her mouth against mine and her nose next to mine. The next thing I knew her legs were around waist and her dress had fallen back so I could see all the way to her middle thigh. With out breaking the kiss I picked her up and moved her more on the bed. Me right behind her. I felt her thighs rub against my hips and her lips pull back just enough to get a breath then right back to mine. Oh my god I loved this girl!

Maria P.O.V.

I knew we had to stop but I didn't want to. I felt his hand go to my face and deepen the kiss. My hands were still up his shirt so I rubbed his abs and herd a moan come though his lips. I hated to do it but I pushed on his stomach and broke our kiss.

"We can't Robin."

He rolled off of me and looked sad.

"I know."

I looked into his eyes and said,

"Trust me I want to but not now not here."

I scooted closer to him and molded my body to the shape of his. Then I had and idea.

"Why don't we just run away."

He looked confused and then laughed,

"Who are you and what have you done with my Maria?"

I didn't like him laughing at me. I got up and walked to the balcony. I had made this tree house more home like in the last month. With candles, some flowers, a bird feeder and even brought new bedding for the bed in the main room. I think Robin liked it. Atleast I hope he did. I felt Robins arms wrap around my waist.

"If we did run away where would we go?"

I turned and looked at him.

"Here."

That one word rang in the air between us.

"Why do you want to run away my dear Maria?"

I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"I just wish people would treat me as equal. Like you do. They all treat me as if I'm better than all of them or they hate me. It makes me feel like I'm different. An outcast."

He looked at me with love filled blue eyes. I was on the verge of tears and he was as strong as ever. My hero. He pulled me to the floor of the balcony and set me in his lap.

"Maria Grace Marryweather you are not an outcast. You are special and I would run away with you any day. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and I'll love you forever. No matter what feuds are family used to have."

I felt the tears streaming down my face. They were cold and salty and unpleasant. Robin wiped my checks and kissed my forehead. I leaned into his arms and closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was drifting to sleep in my loves arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Robins P.O.V.  
As my princess fell asleep in my arms I could help but admire her perfect fetchers and beautiful red hair. She looked uncomfortable and it was starting to cool down outside. I gently picked her up and walked over to the bed. Cradling Maria in one arm I pulled back the messy covers and laid her down. I climbed in next to her and pulled the covers up over us. Soon I was asleep to with my Love in my arms and my heart never happier.  
Maria's P.O.V.  
When I awoke it was dark and I was cold. I slowly sat up. Why wasn't I in my bed back at Marryweather manor? I felt something stir beside me and naturally I flinched away but it was just Robin. He didn't wake thank god. Just then it all came back to me. My cry feast,Robin and I falling asleep on the floor. Now I was in the bed in the tree house. I guess Robin moved me. Noticing how cold I was I scouted back underneath the cover and molded my self to Robin. I felt his arm go around me and notice I was shivering.  
"You're cold Princess."  
"A little."  
Robins eyes popped open and he smiled. Then he started to rub my arm and ever so slightly I fell back asleep.  
Robins P.O.V.  
"Princess? Princess wake up. You need to get up."  
Maria showed no signs of waking up any time soon. I didn't want to wake her but she had to go home. Sir Benjamin and Loveday are already going to kill me for having her out here almost all day yesterday and all night. The sun was just peaking up over the hills of the valley.  
"Princess I'm going to carry you home now ok?"  
Her eyes open but just barley.  
"No I want to stay here with you Robin."  
"We can't Princess. Were already going to be in for it when we get home."  
And with that I picked her up and carried her down the spiral stair case. She wrapped her little hands in my shirt and fell back asleep.  
Maria's P.O.V.  
I felt as if I was flouting. I felt strong arms under my back and knees. I inhaled deeply and smelt... Tree bark, Grass and a hint of lily. Robin. I would recognize that smell any where. I opened my eyes and saw him staring down at me.  
"Hello there Princess."  
I smiled at him and turned over in his arms to see where we were. I gasp we were almost to Marryweather Manor!  
"No Robin I don't want to go home!"  
I struggled against his iron grip.  
"I'm sorry Maria but you must."  
I saw hurt and sadness in his eyes and knew he didn't want to go back just as much as I did. Just then Uncle and Loveday stormed out of the house. Followed by Miss. Helidrom and Ciure Denoir.  
"Maria! Robin! Oh thank god!"  
Loveday ran to us first. She got to me just as Robin put me down. She hugged me tight and kissed Robins cheek.  
"You two are in so much trouble!"  
Uncle Benjamin voice sound very angry. When he reached me he did not hug me like Loveday did. He looked right at Robin.  
"You boy! You could have killed her! You will never see her again!"  
I realized what was happening and instantly came to defend Robin.  
"No! Uncle leave him alone! It was my fault and we were not in harms way for a second! So leave him be!"  
I'd never stood up to Uncle like that and It felt good. I stepped in front of Robin.  
"Easy Princess."  
I herd Robin's voice close to my ear and looked up to see I had not only stepped in front of him but molded my self to his body and he was the perfect height to rest his chin on my head.  
"What is this!"  
This time it was Ciure Denoir's voices that yelled at us. Before I knew what was happening Robin threw me behind him and took the slap meant for me. I gasp in air and Ciure looked confused. I finally broke out of my trance.  
"Robin!"  
Robin looked behind him to me. I rushed to his side and ran my hand over his now swelling cheek.  
"I'm fine Princess.", He said as he shoved me back behind him and did the bravest thing I've ever seen.  
"If you ever try to hit her again it will end very badly for you. You may think I'm joking but let me tell you I am not."  
He looked his father in the eyes the whole time. Then he backed up and looked me in the eyes.  
"Come on Princess. They obviously don't like our presence. Will just go back where we belong, in the forest."  
I smiled took his hand and together we ran back to the tree line with the adults screaming our names the whole time but we didn't look back and were way to fast to catch.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria's P.O.V.  
We ran through the forest for what seemed like forever. Finally we came to the tree house. We ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind us. I looked at Robin and he looked back.  
"We can't go back can we."  
He looked down at his feet.  
"I don't think so Princess."  
I looked around the tree house. Things seamed to be in order.  
"We can live here right?"  
Robin looked up at me again.  
"If that's what you want Princess."  
Robin's P.O.V.  
Soon the shout of our names grew louder. I held my Princess close as we sat on the bed. She had silent tears leaking down her face and her hands griped my t-shirt hard. I knew that they wouldn't find the tree house. It was very well hidden behind some vines and bushes.  
"I'm scared Robin."  
I heard her quiet voice from where her head lay buried deep in my coat.  
"Me too Princess but I think were going too be ok."  
She snuggled closer to me and I held her tighter. I wanted to go back but I knew we couldn't because they would try to break us apart. I couldn't bear to loose my Princess.  
"I Love You Robin."  
She sounded so sweet and from then on I knew I was really and deeply in Love with Maria Marryweather.  
"I Love You Too Princess. More than anything in the world."


End file.
